dicshunaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapunzeladdin
SuperWhyMovie's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast Cast * Aladdin - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Princess Jasmine - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * The Genie - Pinkie Pie (Equestrial Girls) * Jafar - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Iago - Nana (Madagascar) * Abu - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Elephant Abu - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * The Sultan - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Rajah - Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Prince Achmed - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 1 2 3 And 4) * The Peddler - Mr. Conductor (Shining Time Station) * Gazeem the Thief - Lighting Dust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Old Jafar - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Two men watched Prince Achimed - Copper & Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Magic Carpet - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) * The Cave of Wonders - The Frog (The Ant Bully) * Razoul - Evil Queen (Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs) * Razoul's Guards - Witchs (Shrek Forever After) * Woman at the window as herself * Omar the Mellon Seller - Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Smaug (The Hobbit) * Ladies Laughing at the window as themselves * The Three Balcony Harmens - Mowgli, Ranjan (The Jungle Book) & Tarzan (Tarzan) * The Three Balcony Harmens' Father - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) * The Necklace Man and Woman - Fievel (An American Tail) & Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Two Hungry Children - Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Fat Ugly Woman - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * The Pot Seller - Tanya (An American Tail) * The Nut Seller - Cholena (An American Tail 3) * The Necklace Seller - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Fish Seller - Nellie Brie (An American Tail 4) * Fire Seller - Mama (An American Tail) * Scotish Genie - Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Spike the Dog (My Little Pony: Equestira Girls) * Rabbit Genie - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Dragon Genie - Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Top Cat (Top Cat) & Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Sheep Genie as himself * Boy Wanting an Apple - Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Old Man Genie - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) * Little Boy Genie - Dash (The Incredibles) * Fat Man Genie - Flynn (Ice Age 4) * 75 Golden Camels Genie - Fawns (Bambi) * TV Parade Host Harry - Boris (Balto) * Exotic-Type Mammal - Various Wild Animals * Leopard Genie - Alex (Madagascar) * Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Harem Genie - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorilla (Tarzan) * 60 Elephants as themselves * Llamas as themselves * Bears and Lions - Various Dogs and Various Foxes * Brass Bands as themselves * 40 Fakirs - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) * Cooks and Bakers - Ramesy & Nash (The Good Dinosaur) * Birds that 'warble on key' as themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Teacher Genie - Vald Dracula (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Table Lamp Genie - Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) * Bee Genie - Dinky & Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) * One of the Flamingos as themselves * Rajah as a cub - Young Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) * Gigantic Genie - The Dragon (The Pagemaster) * Abu as a Toy - Pinocchio * Snake Jafar - The Bear (Balto) * Cheerlanders Genies - Various Disney Mice * Genie Jafar - Wave Monster (An American Tail) Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Movie/TV Show Clips *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Ben & Me (1953) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-Present) *Madagascar (2005) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Dumbo (1941) *Bolt (2008) *The Legend of Spyro (1996-2017) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *Shining Time Station (1989-1993) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Thomas & Friends (1984-Present) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness (2011-Present) *The Hobbit (1977) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2015) *Looney Tunes (1930-Present) *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-Present) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Top Cat (1961-1962) *The Aristocats (1970) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *The Incredibles (2004) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Bambi (1942) *Balto (1995) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Tom & Jerry (1948-Present) *Shark Tale (2004) *The Pagemaster (1994) *Pinocchio (1940) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs